Why can't I hate you like everyone else?
by Cowgirlforever12
Summary: It's Ariona's fifth year attending Hogwarts. She is still known as the mute of the school, only speaking her her best friend/sister Elizabeth. Everyone makes fun of her, but what happens when the meanest boy in school who had strangely never spoke to her, suddenly won't leave her alone? This is my first Harry Potter story. Rated M just to be safe! Draco/oc


_**So this is my very first Harry Potter story ever! If you have read any of my other stories, you would know that I am not very keen on mean or rude comments. I don't like people who come onto a story and flame it up. If you don't like how a person is writing, there is nothing keeping you there to read it. So I hope you enjoy my first chapter and let me know what you guys think pretty please :) I own nothing but Ariona and Elizabeth. **_

* * *

"Get up you ninny!" A very familiar, but very annoying voice yelled into my ear. I jumped up at the sudden sound and smacked my head right into the ceiling, which then made me fall straight off my top bunk and onto the cold hardwood floor. I groaned as I looked up to see a grinning Ninny holding onto the ladder beside my bunk.

_"What in the world?"_ I thought as I laid back down onto the floor and shut my eyes.

"Oh no you don't! Everyone will be here soon and you need to leave in hm... 15 minutes per say" I froze and jumped up.

_"15 minutes?"_ I mouthed. She nodded and as my reply, I ran into the washroom and jumped into the shower. After quickly throwing on a pair of black leggings with a white button up shirt, i looked up into the mirror to be met with a horrific sight. My usual waist length brown hair was whitish blue. I sighed and tried to calm myself. You see, I am a metamorphous. With my emotions, my hair changes color. Annoying really because you could never hide your feelings.

Well, let me introduce myself real fast. My name is Ariona Lee Gabriel. I am currently 16 years old as of almost 10 days ago. I am a pureblood wizard, but known as blood traitor to those in the horror house. I am from America, but am currently living with the Weasley's'. You see, my mother died during my early years from a run-in with a death eater. What about my father you say, well. My father was the one who saved me. I was with my mother the day she died. We were taking a walk around our friendly neighborhood in Northern Texas when my father ran up to us and told us to hide. My mother was a very stubborn woman. Strong, independent, and kind. She told my father she would never leave his side, but once the death eater arrived, my mother and father fought side by side. But when the Death Eater saw me, he pointed his wand straight at me, and when the spell was cast, my mother jumped in front of me. It killed her. A shot that was supposed to kill me, killed my mother. My father tried to kill the Death Eater, but she was to fast, she shot another curse onto his leg, but then she disappeared. My father was taken all the way to London to see some of the wizard metics there, so I was forced to stay with another wizard family in Texas. The Comer's were the family I had lived with since I was 4 years old. They had a daughter my age, Elizabeth Comer. She was like the sister I never had. We became inseparable. You see, after the accident, I never talked. 'What's the point?.' I only talk to Elizabeth. She is more or less my translator. We have made our own hand signs for different things. You see, when I turned 11, Elizabeth and I came home from school, to see a strange man in our house talking to Mr. and Mrs. Comer.

"Albus Dumbledore" He introduced as we walked up to him. After a while, he told me that my father had gone into a deep depression and had went after the Death Eater single-handedly and was killed. After more discussions, Elizabeth and I were invited to come to Hogwarts. Our first year, Elizabeth was sorted into Ravenclaw. As I sat onto the stool, and the creepy talking hat was say upon my head, it spoke very quietly to me.

**"You're a strange one, put through so much at such young age. Mute? But not? AH, you speak, just to a few. Now, where to put you... Your translator is in Ravenclaw, but you aren't fit for there. Smart? yes, But you have more to offer. Kind, brave, and noble. But also you want nothing else but to have revenge on the Death Eater that toke your parents. You are sly, and very sneaky. I know... GRYFFINDOR!"** It had shouted. Although Elizabeth and I weren't in the same house, we had stayed as close as we always were. First year I met Hermoinie. She became one of my best friends. Although I never spoke to her in the first 3 years of Hogwarts, Elizabeth had taught her all of the signs that we use. I had met all of the Weasleys my first year, including the great Harry Potter. I wasn't one of the 'golden three', but I was known by many names from different houses. Gryffindor's called me either by my name, the quiet girl, or color. Yeah I know, original right, but by my third year, mostly everyone was used to my hair, except the first years. I think I scare them. By Ravenclaw I am known as Elizabeth's pet. I know dumb right, but that's what happens when you don't speak and you look like a troll while Elizabeth is the princess. I had natural long brown hair, with bright hazel eyes. Standing at 5'5 I wasn't super short, but shorter than most of the people I walked around with. Huffelpuffs, they don't really talk to me. I guess by Ariona. Thats about it. Then you have the slytherin. Freak, mute, idiot, fat, ugly, Blaise is really my only friend in slytherin. We met on the train our second year and we instantly clicked. He doesn't understand my signs, but I use a spell which lets me write in glowing light onto hard surfaces, like windows. Only, there is one slytherin who never bullies me, or even tries to talk to me. That is Draco Malfoy. The blonde little prince of slytherin. He is rude and conceited to every single person in this school, but he hasn't even gave me a second glance. He just walks past me as though I am invisible to him. Well, back to where we were.

After smiling at my now brown hair, I ran down the staircase to be met with a loud scream.

"B-Both of you! Get out of here you!" I couldn't help but smile as I saw two grinning red-heads run out of the kitchen. "Ariona!" They both yelled happily as they both pulled me into a tight hug. I giggled quietly and pushed them both off of me.

'_Do you know when Elizabeth is getting here?'_ I signed at them both. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"When is that girl ever on time?" Fred asked as George nodded in agreement. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley hugging her husband by the door. These are the moments I wish my parents were still here. Suddenly, the door connecting to the side burst open and the sun blinded the kitchen.

"Honey I'm home!" I looked up and couldn't help keep the smile off of my face.

_'Liz!'_ I mouthed, running up to her and giving her a huge hug.

"Hey Shorty, you ready to go?" I glared at her, but nodded happily. I was excited about our fifth year at Hogwarts.

**_*Arrival at the train*_**

"Come on! I will not sit with any puny first years!" Elizabeth shouted, pulling my arm harder by the second. I rolled my eyes and gasped loudly as I was pulled onto the train.

"Come on!" She whined loudly, letting go of my arm and racing down the isle. I rolled my eyes and straightened my shirt. As I looked back up, I ran into something hard and ... warm? I tried to keep my balance but failed. As I was about to fall backwards, two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and brought me flush against the hard object. I knew my hair was bright pink as I shyly looked up to be met with a pair of silver/blue eyes. I was starring into the eyes of the one and only Draco Malfoy, and boy did he look happy to see me... not!

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for reading my story. If you guys have constructive things to say, feel free to PM me :) Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks again and see you hopefully at the next chapter xx**_

**_- Gabriel_**


End file.
